In a continuing effort to improve the quality of fresh market and shipping fruits, we, the inventors, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine and peach seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietaly as `Regal Red`. The present variety was developed by us in 1993 in a cultivated area of our experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). It was first generation cross using `Red Glen` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,193) nectarine as the seed parent and `September Red` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,664) nectarine as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, we asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of Nemaguard Rootstock, the standard of the stone fruit industry in central California, upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is most similar to its seed parent, the `Red Glen` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,193), by producing clingstone nectarines that are acidic in flavor, very firm in texture, and full red in skin color, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that ripens about twelve days later, by having a large blossom instead of small, and by having a bitter kernel instead of sweet. It should be noted that atypical weather conditions occurred in California during 1997, causing stone fruit to mature about 10 days earlier than normal. The first picking of the `Red Glen` occured on July 15th, while the first picking of the present variety occurred on July 28th.
The present variety is similar to its pollen parent, `September Red` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,664) by producing clingstone nectarines, but is very distinguished therefrom by producing fruit that ripens about about twenty-five days earlier, that is full red in skin color, and that is firmer.